A rubber composition used in a tread is required to have excellent wear resistance. The wear resistance is influenced by glass transition temperature, hardness, filler distribution properties and the like of the rubber composition. For example, JP 2004-137463 A discloses a rubber composition for a tire tread that is designed to improve wear resistance and the like by using a rubber component having a low glass transition temperature.